Episode 9776 (22nd May 2019)
Plot Steve is depressed and can’t be bothered going to work, thinking GoLucky is killing his business. Tracy tries to encourage him to fight back. Roy feels guilty for chasing the mystery of the ring rather than looking after Carla. Leanne worries that Toyah’s split from Imran will cause her problems at the office. Nick asks Gary to be vague if he is questioned by the police as to how he was paid for his work on the barbers. Leanne is puzzled as she sees them talking. Shona calls at the barbers to invite David for lunch and kisses him in front of a jealous Natalie. Imran puts on a show of looking over a dating app in front of Leanne. He assures her that her job is safe. Roy apologises to Brian for his recent behaviour, also wanting to do the same to Wayne. Leanne is further troubled when Paula looks for Nick to talk to him on an important matter. Tim puts into place his strategy to out-do GoLucky but Steve refuses to change the name from Street Cars. Sophie and Paula show Sally their photographs from their pony-trekking holiday in Andalusia. Sally reminisces about her own horse-riding experiences as a child. Roy finds Wayne and apologises. Leanne is taken aback when Nick blithely admits that he’s instructed Paula to stop the police inspecting his bank accounts. Steve goes out in his cab with a baseball bat for protection. Leanne can’t understand why Nick is trying to hide information from the police but he claims he’s being harassed and Toyah isn’t to be told. Natalie makes David stay behind in the shop and help train her on giving Craig a wetshave. Leanne confides in Sarah about the police wanting to see the bank accounts and in return is told that £30,000 went through the Underworld books with suspicious speed. Steve picks up a boisterous James Bailey and his friends Mal and Rich from the new Bowled Over centre. They want to be taken to Prima Doner. Having spoken to Elsa, Leanne finds out that the money didn’t come from her. They both wonder if a loan shark like Rick Neelan is involved. Shona enters the barbers to find David and Natalie in a friendly fight with shaving foam. She storms out. The three lads claim they have no cash for the cab. At the end of his tether, Steve gets a baseball out and the lads try to make a run for it. Natalie tells David he’s smitten with her and kisses him. Steve chases James from Victoria Street to Coronation Street where the lad is knocked over by a passing car. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *James Bailey - Nathan Graham Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Mal - Jordan Pearson *Rich - Christopher Jeffers Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Trim Up North *Unknown street *Bowled Over car park Notes *First appearance of James Bailey. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode, with Lewis Young as the Stunt Double and Mark Slaughter as the Stunt Driver. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A nervy Steve overreacts to some rowdy youths in his cab; Leanne grows curious about how Nick got his money; and Natalie makes a move on David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,757,493 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes